


Non-Occasion Occasion, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Non-Occasion Occasion, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Non-Occasion Occasion**

**by:** Brandy  


**Category:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I've tried, but I can't get custody. Drat!!  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** The second installmentof the 'Flowers, Dinners & Keeping Secrets' series. 

* * *

  Josh caught up with Sam just as he was heading down to the mess.

  "Sam, my man- just the person I wanted to see."

  " Why?" Sam asked, looking just a tad suspicious.

  "I come to you seeking advice." Josh replied bouncing  along beside him.

  "Advice about what?"

  "Arranging the perfect evening." Josh replied, and Sam had to smile at the look on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning about ten seconds away from tearing into his presents.

  "You've got a date!" Sam observed, his grin widening.

   "Uh...it's not a date. It's...it's...I'm not sure what it is." Josh stammered out, losing some of his bounce.

   "Okay." Sam replied, confused.

    "Why does it matter what it's called? I don't need your help identifying it- just planning it."

   "Well, not knowing what sort of evening it's supposed to be will make that a little hard, don't you think?" Sam pointed out reasonably.

  "Maybe I should ask CJ instead..." Josh trailed off staring to move off in the direction of CJ's office.

   "Well, that's hardly fair- you're just giving up on me before you even give me a chance. I can do this. Just give me a little more information."

   "Like what?" Josh asked, still looking skeptical.

   "Well, who are you taking on this date- I mean non-date."

   "Donna."

   "Ohhh...I see. Well, that's something. Uh...I think I need to consider this for a little while." Sam replied and Josh noticed that that idiot grin was starting to creep back again. This is just what he needed- Sam and his poetic wanderings. He was going to read all sorts of things into this, and that just wouldn't be good.

   "Tell you what buddy, I'm just going to go and take care of some things  and give you a chance to ponder this. Okay?" Josh said, thinking that as soon as he was out of Sam's line of vision, that he would run with all possible speed straight to CJ and get her to help him. Good grief- what had he been thinking!

  "Okay Josh. I'll catch up with you later. Don't worry buddy- I'm going to nail this for you." Sam said to Josh's retreating back, the absolute picture of optimism. Josh nodded to him and turned the corner and made his way up to CJ's office. CJ would know just the place...Josh was sure of it.  

* * *

  
  
  


  Josh walked up to the open doorway of CJ's office and poked his head in. It was always best to take the emotional temperature around CJ before broaching her with non-essential things to think about. Especially lately. All signs looked good. CJ was leaning back in her chair, her feet propped up on the corner of her desk while she read whatever it was that was causing the occasional smirk to curve the corners of her mouth. Feeling Josh's eyes on her CJ looked up to see Josh leaning negligently in her doorway.

  "Hey there. You need something?" CJ asked tossing the papers she had been reading on her desk.

  "Ah...yeah- kinda'." Josh ambled in and flopped down on CJ's sofa. CJ looked at Josh expectantly, but Josh just sat there, not looking at her and not speaking. CJ was yet again forced to wonder why she felt like a den mother  half the time to these little boys that she worked with.

  "Josh? "

  "Yeah?"

  "Are you going to say anything, or were you hoping I'd crack out my crystal ball and read your future?" CJ asked, getting a little exasperated.

  "Hey, could you do that? That'd be cool." Josh replied grinning, trying to cajole her with cuteness.

  "Are you really a responsible grown-up or just a really tall twelve year old?" CJ retorted.

  "I'm not sure..." Josh replied, still grinning. CJ gave up. She could never stay annoyed with Josh.

  "Well mi' amore, as much fun as this has been, I do have actual work..."

 CJ said, picking up the papers on her desk again.

  "What would be a really great place to take someone for dinner?" Josh blurted out finally.

  CJ set the papers down and looked at Josh for a minute before saying anything.

  "Who's the someone?"

   "Donna." Josh replied in a small voice.

   "Donna? "  CJ clarified.

   "Yeah."

   "Okay." CJ absorbed and assimilated this piece of information and finally a small satisfied smile curved the corners of her mouth. "It's about time."

   "What do you mean? " Josh asked

   "I mean it's about time you got a clue and asked Donna out on a date."

   CJ clarified with a benevolent yet amused smile.

   "It's not a date!" Josh exclaimed jumping up.

    "Is it work-related? " CJ asked

    "No."

    "Are you making her pay her share?" CJ asked, in perfect lawyer fashion.

    "No!" Josh exclaimed.

     "Is she a woman?" CJ asked, no longer able to hide her amusement.

      "Oh yeah! CJ, what the hell..." Josh actually turned and gave her this incredulous look and saw the obvious fun she was having with him.

  "Then it's a date, idiot boy."

   "It's not a date...it's a...it's kind of an apology and kind of an anniversary thing...It's NOT a date!"

   "Okay...what do you mean- ‘an apology'? What did you do?"

   "It's the flower thing." Josh admitted sheepishly

   "You gave her flowers in April again?" CJ said shaking her head at his stupidity.

   "Get over it. We talked and we straightened the flower thing out, but I wanted to do something nice- you know to make up to her for..."

   "Being a mean man who can't read a calendar?" CJ finished with a smirk.

   "How do you know about that? I mean those were her exact words to me...What do you women do- get together and repeat all the dumb things we do to each other?"

  "Like any of us have the kind of time that would take. No, I heard her say that about you for three straight days last year. It's about time *you* actually heard it." CJ replied giving him this look that clearly expressed that it was about time he got a clue about other things as well.

  "Okay as much fun as beating the crap out of me obviously is for you could you, you know, give me advice on the thing I asked you about."

  "Well...to be perfectly honest I think anywhere that you take Donna where you spend some time really listening to her and spending real time with her would be special." CJ replied with a tender smile.

  "Are you trying to be cryptic or is this just a occupational hazard of you being the press secretary?" Josh asked, honestly puzzled by her answer.

  "A little of both." CJ countered, enjoying his confusion."If you need further clarification, I suggest you ask Donna what she'd like." CJ said, turning her attention back to what she had been reading.

  "Okay...Thanks a lot CJ" Josh said as he walked out of her office, no more illuminated than when he'd walked in.

  "No problem mi' amore- that's what I'm here for." CJ called after him, shaking her head and laughing to herself at Josh and his totally ridiculous denial. "It's not a date" she muttered to herself "Please!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  


  After seeing CJ,Josh had returned to his office for awhile, to do some work, but he kept getting distracted. The reason for his distraction was sitting at her desk, the headphones from her walkman around her neck, humming along with whatever she was listening to while she worked. She had come in on a Saturday to work on some research he needed for this thing he was doing Monday. Truth be told, she really could have done the research Monday morning. It wasn't that big of a deal and his meeting wasn't until the afternoon anyway. But he had asked her to come in, even though they had worked late the night before and neither of them really had anything urgent that needed to be taken care of on a Saturday. He just had no place else special to be and since he was going to be there, he wanted her there too. Okay, he thought, so I'm a selfish bastard- nobody's perfect. Josh pushed that little bit of self discovery aside and focused on the reason why he was so distracted by Donna's presence. It wasn't the humming- he actually thought that was kind of cute. If he really wanted to be honest - it was the comment she'd made last night. The "..I wouldn't stop for red lights.." comment. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since she'd said it. How could she say something like that and not explain what it meant? What was it supposed to mean? And really, why did it matter to him so much? Oh hell, he might as well give up- he wasn't going to get any work done, not sitting here anyway. Not with these thoughts going through his head. He got up and walked out of his office, stopping by Donna's desk.

  "Hey..."

  Donna looked up from her work and flashed Josh a smile. "Need something?"

  Yeah, a lot of answers, he thought but said "Nah...I'm going to see if Leo's done with the President. I'll be in his office if you need me."

  "Okay...where are you taking me to dinner? " Donna asked with a happy smile.

   "You ever heard of a surprise? "

   "Yes...usually they turn out badly."

   "Now who's being a downer?"

   "Not funny, Josh."

   "You could exercise a little faith, you know." Josh said, giving her that little boy pleading look that she was a sucker for, even though he had no idea of it's effect on her.

  "I'll try,Josh" Donna sighed.

   "Good. I'll be in Leo's office."  
  


  Josh stuck his head into Leo's office and saw that he wasn't there, so he went around to the outer offices outside the Oval, where Mrs. Landinghamand Charlie usually were. Mrs. Landingham was off today, but Charlie was at his desk reading.

  "Hey Charlie." Josh said perching on the edge of Charlie's desk and looking at a picture of him and Zoey that had been taken sometime around Christmas.

  "Hey Josh...Did you need to see the president?"

  "Nope...I was looking for Leo. Is he still in there." Josh asked nodding towards the door to the Oval Office.

  "Uh-huh. They've been at it awhile."

  "Trivia torture or just talking?" Josh asked with a grin.

  "You're guess is as good as mine." Charlie answered without really answering. That had been one of those things he'd learned over the course of his time as the president's personal aide. To answer people, sometimes very important people, without telling them anything. It was hard sometimes to do that with Josh. Not because he pushed, but because he was such a naturally affable guy that he could easily get you to spill your guts before you knew what you were doing. That's probably one of the things that made him such a valuable political player. That and his pit-bull tenaciousness. It was hard to reconcile those two things in one person, but it worked with Josh. Charlie noticed him looking at the picture of him and Zoey and smiling, and Charlie thought that that was another reason why he liked Josh. He had introduced him to Zoey.

  "That was taken at a Christmas party that a bunch of her college friends had." Charlie offered.

  "It's a nice picture...How's things going with you two?" Josh asked

  "Good. We don't see each other as much as we'd like- but, good."

   "Yeah- I bet with the hours you keep it's a real pain sometimes." Josh observed.

   "Yeah- but she knows how it is....I heard you gave Donna flowers." Charlie said out of the blue, trying to suppress a smile.

   "Yeah- for all the good it did me."

  "Donna doesn't like flowers?" Charlie asked.

  "Donna loves flowers- just not in April."

  "Huh? "

   "Forget it. It's too hard to explain. I'm not even sure I understand it. Suffice it to say that I screwed up and now I have to make it up to her."

  "You have to make it up to her for giving her flowers?" Charlie asked, still trying to understand.

  "Really Charlie- trust me...you don't want to even try to understand this. It's one of those weird female things about feelings and dates and occasions and I don't even know..." Josh replied in frustration.

  Charlie smiled a little in sympathy, "Yeah I think I know what you mean. Even if you think you're right- you're probably wrong. So just give up and go along with them."

  "How'd you get so smart at your age?" Josh asked grinning.

  "I have no idea..." Charlie replied

  Josh laughed at that and told Charlie that if Leo ever made it out of the Oval to let him know Josh was looking for him.

  "Will do...oh, Josh?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Good luck on your date tonight."

   "It's not a....what? Is this published somewhere? How did you know about that?"

  Charlie just smiled and shrugged and Josh walked away, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
The next time Josh walked by Leo's office, he saw that he was inside. Josh stuck his head in and waved hello. Leo was packing his briefcase and had an expression on his face like a thundercloud. Josh started to back out and head back to his office when Leo looked up and saw him.

  "What do you need?" Leo growled out.

  "Nothing much...I just wanted to touch base with you and let you know everything's set up for the thing I've got Monday afternoon." Josh replied, lingering in the doorway. Leo stopped what he was doing and looked at Josh.

  "Good...How're you doing?" Leo asked and Josh felt himself fall yet again under the famous Leo McGarry scrutiny.

  "I'm fine....Why do you ask?"

  "Because I can." Leo replied, softening his reply with a quick grin.

  "Okay..."

  "What are you still doing here?" Leo asked, returning to his task of packing his briefcase.

   "I told you...I was getting everything set up for the thing."

   "You couldn't have saved that for Monday morning? Tell me you at least sent Donna home." Leo asked, making one last check of his phone messages.

   "She's still here. I'm taking her out to dinner this evening."

  Leo turned back to Josh, eyes narrowed.

   "Dinner, huh?"

   "Yeah." Josh replied, somewhat warily.

   "Well, where are you taking her?" Leo asked in a deceptively off-hand way.

   "I don't know...I've been trying to figure that out all day." Josh replied in frustration, dragging his hand through his hair.

  "Well, it should be someplace nice. Donna deserves that just for putting up with you . "

  "Thanks. I figured that part out already. The question is- where?" Josh replied, not even bothering to argue the point that Donna deserved something nice from him. Leo tried not to grin as he noticed how much thought Josh was putting into this. For a really smart guy, Josh could be dense as a brick when it came to personal relationships. It was nice to see that the boy was finally starting to get a clue and do it right for a change. Even if it turned into something more involved between them, it would be worth any P.R headaches it would cause. The boy deserved a little personal happiness.

  "Take her to LaSalle. Go the full route- the foie gras', the pressed duck, order a nice bottle of wine...live a little." Leo suggested as he picked up his briefcase and headed for the door.

  "You really think Donna would like that?" Josh asked following him out.

  Leo turned and gave him a look- the look that he gave people to let them know that they've either suggested or asked something exceedingly stupid.

  "Okay...I'll think about it. It's the best idea I've heard so far." Josh said. It was actually the only concrete suggestion he'd gotten so far. Of course, there was also whatever Sam was cooking up. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that might be.

  "Oh and Josh..." Leo began, pulling Josh away from his thoughts, "Try not to screw this up. First dates are very important. You mess up and you spend a long time paying for it."

  "Leo, it not a..." Josh started, then stopped himself as he saw the look Leo was giving him. It was better not to even attempt to finish that sentence. Of all the people in the world that Josh could bullshit, Leo was not one of them. Actually when it came to the subject of him and Donna, Leo seemed to be part of a large and growing club. "I'll remember." Josh finished instead.

  Leo nodded and smiled, "I'll see you Monday, Josh."  
  


  Josh stood there for a minute, watching Leo's retreating form, then turned in the direction of his office. He had some calls to make.

  Anyone watching him walk away wouldn't have been able but help to notice that his bounce was most definitely back.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Josh got back to his office he saw a note from Donna and was shocked that he was actually able to read it. 'Gone to pick up dry cleaning. B/back in one hour. D.' Either her distinctive penmanship was getting slightly better or he was getting so used to it that it was now almost legible. Smiling to himself at that last thought, he was picking up the phone to call  La Salle when Sam walked in and sat down.

  "Hey." Sam said, a satisfied smile on his face.

  "Hey yourself." Josh replied, giving Sam an expectant and slightly confused look.

  "So...I think I've got it." Sam stated.

  "Got what?"

  "The thing...the thing you asked for. You know, your 'perfect evening'."

  "You've been working on this all day?" Josh asked, amused and failing badly at not showing it.

  "You said it was important." Sam replied, somewhat indignantly.

  "I'm just saying...all day?"

  "Well...there were *other* things...I mean I do have...yeah, pretty much all day." Sam finally admitted.

  Josh was dying to tease him. Sam was such a grade-a over- achiever, it was easy to needle him about not getting something done better or quicker than the next guy. But, he was also a good guy and a good friend, so Josh decided to restrain himself just this once.

  "So, what did you come up with?"

  "Well actually I came up with several different options. See, you didn't state any sort of preference- so each option has it's own particular theme. Theme is, after all important. It sets the tone for the evening and- "

  "Sam!" Josh interrupts.

  "Yeah? "

  "Could I- you know- *hear* one of them?"

  "Oh, okay... Well, you've got your basic dinner . Four star restaurant, great service, excellent food, very good wine... I suggest La Salle for that."

  "Yeah, Leo suggested that too." Josh interjected.

   "You went to Leo? " Sam asked in a somewhat hurt voice.

   "Not really- I mean we were talking and I mentioned I was taking Donna out to dinner and he suggested La Salle. What difference does it make?"

  "Nothing - I just thought that you wanted my help with this- I didn't know that it had turned into a public forum..." Sam trailed off sounding a little miffed in a way that only Sam could sound.

  "Sam- what the hell? I asked for your help. I was just talking to Leo and it came up. You're the only person working on this for me."

  "Okay then..." Sam replied, brightening a little.

   "What else have you got?" Josh asked.

   "Well there's this great Cajun place downtown and you could follow up dinner there with some music at this place called "The 9:30 Club". There's a singer playing there tonight that I know Donna likes."

  "Who? "

  "Macy Gray."

  "Never heard of her." Josh said as if this was the final word on whether anyone was noteworthy or not.

  "Well, I'm just shocked to hear that." Sam replied sarcastically.

  "Very funny. Since when did you become such an authority on Donna's taste in music?" Josh asked, somewhat skeptically.

  "What? I can't know things about Donna that you don't know? We happen to be friends... besides she was listening to her c.d when I came looking for you earlier and when I asked what she was listening to she told me how much she liked her and that she heard she was playing in town, but she probably wouldn't have a chance to see her..." Sam trailed off noticing the growing smile on Josh's face.

  "So this last idea...that was really Donna's idea, wasn't it?" Josh asked, grinning.

  "Well, she gave me the inspiration..." Sam admitted.

  "Perfect. That's it. That's the evening." Josh said, getting up and walking around the desk to where Sam sat. "Thanks Sam- you did it. You found the perfect evening.

  "Well - good I'm glad. I hope you guys have a good time on your ...I mean when you go out tonight." Sam said, smiling and hoping that Josh didn't notice his obvious avoidance of the "d" word. Of course, he did- but he chose not to make an issue of it. Really what point did it make to keep denying it. Who believed him anyway?    
  
  
  
It was nearing five o'clock and Josh had managed to accomplish only one of his goals. He had gotten the dinner reservations arranged at the Cajun place that Sam suggested, but when he called the club, he hit a roadblock. The were booked solid for the evening. Apparently this Macy Gray was quite a draw, Josh thought. Hopefully he'd like her too or at the very least be able to grin and bear it for Donna's sake. That was the thing to remember- this was for Donna. So, he had to figure a way to get reservations for tonight. Suddenly he had a brainstorm- CJ. CJ had connections all over the place. She probably even knew who this Macy Gray person was.

  Josh strolled over to CJ's office and was relieved to see she was still there.

  "Claudia Jean..."

  "Joshua?"

   "How you doing?" Josh asked, stalling for time.

   "I'm here, aren't I?" CJ replied, waiting for whatever was coming.

    "Yeah...Say, do you know a singer named Macy Gray?"

   "Yes, I do Joshua. I'm a little surprised that you do. Why do you ask?"

   "Well, here's the thing...she's playing at "The 9:30 Club" tonight and Donna  really likes her. So I thought it would be nice to take her there...Only-"Josh is cut off as CJ interrupts him.

  "The place is booked solid and you can't get a reservation."

  "Yeah." Josh admitted.

  "And you're in here with that big dopey pleading look hoping that I can make a call or two and get you reservations. Is that it?" CJ asked, skewering him with her eyes.

  "Yeah...that's pretty much it." Josh admitted, thinking of the indignities he was forced to suffer in order to make Donna happy.

  CJ continued looking at him for a long moment then finally she turned away and picked up her phone. Quickly dialing a number she began to speak to the person on the other end in a completely different tone than she was just using with him.

  "Claude? Hey, CJ here...yeah, I know- way too long....No, sad to say, not tonight...yeah, I know. Listen, could you do something for me? I‘ve got a couple of friends who'd really like to get in to see Macy tonight. It's a really  special evening for them...yeah, you've got it- so, can you help me out? ....You can- oh great Claude, I really owe you one...What? ...Very funny, pal...yeah, maybe...Okay, got it....Yeah, maybe- we'll see. Bye  Claude."CJ turned back to Josh "You've got a table for the nine o'clock set. Just ask for Claude and tell him that you're my friends. He'll take care of everything."

  "Great C.J! Thank you so much. I owe you, really. Thanks." Josh said smiling from ear to ear, and practically bouncing around CJ's office.

  "Yes, you do owe me- large, don't forget that."

 "I won't" Josh replied sincerely, on his way out of CJ's office.

  "And Josh..." CJ called after him.

  "Yeah? "

"You and Donna have a really good time tonight." CJ said, a gentle smile curving the corners of her mouth.

  "We will...thanks again." Josh replied and was darting down the hall to his office.

  CJ sat there, shaking her head and smiling, "Chalk another one up for the den-mother" she mumbled to herself.  
  


* * *

  
  


  When Josh passed through the bull-pen on his way back to his office, he saw Donna returning from her dry-cleaning errand.

  "Hey there!" Josh yelled out, making Donna jump a little .

  "Hello Josh. Josh, you do realize I'm not hearing-impaired, don't you?"

  "Yeah..." Josh answered, looking a little confused.

  "Then stop shouting when you are in striking distance." Donna stated, somewhat irritated.

  "Okay...look, go home."

  "Pardon?" Now it was Donna's turn to look confused.

  "Go home. Do whatever girly things you do before you go out, put on your party dress- I'm picking you up at six-thirty." Josh said in a rush.

  "What? Six-thirty? Josh, that means I've got just a little more than an hour to get home and get ready! You could give a girl a little warning." Now Donna's voice was rising in volume.

  "Well...I guess we could cancel all the plans I made...I mean, if you're really too pressed for time..." Josh decided the best way to cut off the current tirade was a good flanking movement. Plus, it was fun to mess with her like this.

   "No- no, I can make it. Wait- you made plans?" Donna asked somewhat incredulously.

  "Yep, and you're wasting time. Tick-tock ... tick-tock ..." Josh teased, tapping his crappy watch for emphasis.

  "I'm gone." In what had to be record speed, Donna grabbed her bag and her dry-cleaning and beat fleet feet out the door. Josh just stood there smiling after her, until he remembered that he better get going himself.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 Donna stood in front of her closet, tapping her foot in frustration. Great!, she thought, I have a grand total of fifteen minutes to get dressed and I have no idea what to wear. He could have given me a *clue* where he was taking me...but no, now I'm dressing for the "mystery date"...No, not date- dinner...evening...whatever!Her hands lingered on the red dress. The dress that she'd worn that night- to go out with the totally  worthless "gomer", the night of the appearance of "Deputy Downer". Even after all that, she'd kept the damn dress instead of returning it the next day as she'd planned, even though it had put a strain on her already strained budget. Why? Because Josh said she looked great in it and should keep it. No...he hadn't quite earned the red dress yet. Okay, where had that thought come from? Never mind- back to her wardrobe. There was the black dress...not just any black dress, this was *the* black dress. It was slinky, it was elegant, without being overly dressy. This was a dress that a woman could wear and walk in just about anywhere and feel like she owned the world. This was the ultimate confidence dress. In other words, it was a "keeper". She was planning on saving this for...oh what the hell. This is probably as close to that as she'd ever get. She pulled the dress off the rack and started to get ready.  
  


  While Donna was standing in front of her closet in her underwear, contemplating her wardrobe, Josh was throwing things around his bedroom in an effort to find something that didn't look like work and didn't look *too* casual. Finally settling on a pair of khakis and this dark brown sweater that Donna really liked, he got dressed and grabbed his keys and wallet and made for the door. He would be on time tonight if it killed him.  
  


  Josh was knocking on Donna's door at precisely six-fifteen. Translated into real time, as opposed to the time his watch said it was, it meant that it was anywhere between six-thirty and six-forty, but it was close enough. He heard Donna on the other side of her door utter a "Damn!" and then fumble with the lock, before opening the door.

  She was standing there, her hair slightly disheveled, one shoe on and one in her hand, and a large furry cat winding around her ankles. Not exactly the image of elegance and grace she was striving for.

  "You're on time!" Donna exclaimed, in a slightly accusatory voice.

  "Hello to you too, Donnatella- and yes, I am on time, thank you for noticing." Josh replied, grinning just a little too much to suit Donna.

  "Of all the times for you to...Never mind. Go sit there. I'll be right back." Donna said, pointing to the sofa.

  Smiling, Josh did as he was told. He was smiling because he noticed something that he didn't think Donna noticed. She was just as nervous as he was- if not more. That was certainly an interesting development. He sat there turning this fact over and over in his mind for the five minutes it took for Donna to return to the living room and when she did, he couldn't seem to think of anything at all. Absolutely nothing, except for Donna and the way she looked in that dress. She just stood there, looking like something out of a movie. Her hair brushed away from her face and hanging loose around her shoulders, framing her face in a way that he'd never noticed before and that dress- oh my god, that dress- clinging but not tight, just molding her body in a way that made him wish...well, wish things he had no business wishing. Josh knew that he should say something, but he couldn't seem to make anything come out of his mouth.

  "Josh?" Donna said, breaking into his thoughts

  "Yeah?" Josh replied, breathlessly.

  "Shouldn't we be ...you know, going?" Donna asked starting to wonder what in the hell was wrong with Josh. Josh got up suddenly and smiling put his hand on Donna's back, leading her toward the door.

   "Yeah, we should be. I hope you're ready to have a good time." Josh said and when Donna looked up at him she saw that famous Lyman grin and couldn't help but smile herself.

  "Yes, I am."  
  


* * *

  
  


  The restaurant that Sam suggested was called "Mudbugs", if that was to be believed. Sam swore up and down that it was great, despite the name and about halfway through the crawfish etoufee' Josh had to agree. Donna of course managed to know that the slang for crawfish was of course, mudbugs. She did manage to save that tidbit of information until after they had finished their main course and were eating desert.

   As they were finishing dessert Donna noticed that Josh kept looking at his watch. Finally she decided to say something about it.

  "Am I keeping you from something?" Donna asked, trying not to sound upset.

  "No...why do you ask that?" Josh asked genuinely puzzled. Then he made the connection as he saw Donna look at his watch. "Oh...no. I just don't want us to miss our reservations."

  "Reservations? Where?" Donna asked.

  "It's a surprise." Josh replied with a smug grin.

   "Josh!" Donna exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Come on ..tell me."

    "No way." Josh said as he got up and reached out for her hand, "Come on, we're going to be late."

  Donna took Josh's hand and for one long moment just looked into those eyes that she had come to trust. This was one of those moments. They had been having these moments quite a lot  lately and they were really starting to get to her. It felt like everything was all mixed up between them and she wasn't always sure what to say or do. Well, just for tonight she wasn't going to think about it. She was just going to let things happen.

  "I'm ready." Donna said with a smile that lit up her eyes.

  "Okay- me too." Josh replied as the walked out of the restaurant into the cool spring evening. It was no surprise to either of them when his arm found it's way around her waist as they walked to his car.  
  


* * *

  
  


    When they walked up to the front of the "9:30 Club" Donna turned to Josh with this look on her face that Josh couldn't help but be amused at.

  "Josh, this is the ‘9:30 Club'. "

  "Very observant Donna." Josh replied, trying not to smirk.

  "Do you know who's playing here tonight?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

   "Hmmm...let me see. Oh yeah, Macy Gray?" Josh replied and by now the smirk was out in full force.

  "Yes! How did you know that? Did you know I was dying to see her while she was here? Oh my gosh, Josh!" Donna exclaimed.

  "Donna... come on. Look, do you want to stand out here and figure out how we got here or do you want to go in and enjoy the show."

  "Let's go in." Donna said, thinking to herself- ‘typical Josh- loves giving the gift, but is totally uncomfortable with the gratitude of the recipient.  
  


  The went in and Josh met Claude, who was expecting them. As he ushered them to what turned out to be a very good table, Claude leaned over and said to Josh "Tell CJ that I meant what I said about ‘The Jackal‘- she owes me." this was delivered with a mischievous grin.

  "Okay, I'll do that." Josh replied with a grin.

   "You folks have a good time. Macy'll be on in about twenty minutes." Claude said and left them.

  Josh couldn't help but notice that Donna was positively beaming. He made a mental note to himself to not only owe CJ a big thanks, but Sam as well. In fact, he could be indebted to everyone he had ever known and this one moment would be worth it.

  "Okay Josh, we're in. Now tell me how you knew I was a fan of Macy Grays' music. Come on now...Tell." Donna said grabbing his arm and pulling on it insistently.

  "Hey...come on. I don't reveal my sources. Besides whatever happened to ‘thank you Josh, for bringing me to exactly the place I wanted to go."

  "You won't tell? " Donna said giving him a coy smile, sliding closer to him.

   "Uh-uh." Josh gulped out, wondering where on earth *this* Donna had come from.

  Suddenly she slid back to her original position and said "Fine." with an exaggerated pout, but Josh caught the tiniest little grin curving the corner of her mouth.

  Grabbing her hand he pulled her back over close to him. "And Sam says *I* have a lousy poker face..."

  Donna laughed and swatted him on the arm. "I'll find out- you just wait and see. I have my ways.."

  "I'll just bet you do. " Josh replied with a smirk and Donna was thinking,   
here's another of those moments...' I just don't know what to do or say when he looks at me that way and his voice gets that husky, sexy element to it.

  Just then their waiter brought them their wine and the spell of the moment was interrupted, but not broken- not entirely. They sat back and soaked up the atmosphere as the house band began to warm up. For a moment Donna thought back to Christmas and the music, and more importantly Josh's reaction to it. She watched him closely out of the corner of her eye, but he seemed totally at ease- well as relaxed and at ease as Josh ever looked, for somebody whose natural state was perpetual motion. It said a lot about his progress that he'd brought her here at all. With that thought Donna relaxed and began to really enjoy the evening.

  "So what kind of music does this Macy Gray do?" Josh asked as they waited for her to come on stage.

  "It's bluesy, a little R and B, a little jazzy. Wait...you don't even know that much about her, but you brought me here? What if you didn't like her music?" Donna asked.

  "You like her." Josh stated simply, as if that explained everything and for Josh it did.

  Donna was about to say something but at that moment Claude came onstage and introduced Macy Gray. Whatever she was going to say would have been drowned out in the ensuing applause and the music. So she just sat a little closer to Josh and watched Macy perform.

  She started out the set with a wickedly funny number called "I've Committed Murder" about a woman who exacts revenge on her boyfriends boss for doing him wrong. She followed that with  "I Can't Wait to Meetchu",  "Still" and "Do Something". When she got to the next song in her set she introduced it by saying, "This is for the ones out there who can't see what's in front of them..." and Donna could have sworn Macy was looking right at her and Josh. Of course that was impossible, but... When the song started, Donna recognized it immediately. How many times had she heard this song, singing along with it and thought of...well, let's face it- she'd thought of Josh.  
  


      "Games, changes and fears

        When will they go from here

        When will they stop....

         I believe that fate has brought us here

         And we should be together-

         But we're not."  



End file.
